Requiem Aeternam
by why dont the bad guys win
Summary: (Requiem Aeternam: Portal in Latin.) Jenn doesn't see much point in anything, and wishes for action and adventure in her life to at least make it entertaining and to her surprise; her wish is given to her as she finds a portal to many worlds. This Portal can lead to loads of movies. To read other movies check out my Deviant Art but this one is on The Hunchback Of Notre Dame.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Jenn? How the hell, do you do that?"

"What?" I ask.

"Do better… than… everyone else in the class? All you do is, well, nothing!" questioned Lily someone who claims to be my best friend. To this I replied a mere;

"I don't know."

And the conversation was left at that, as she shook her head and we returned to go through our tests. This question bugged me, although, being me, I made sure not to show it. The thing was that, she claimed to know me so well and yet she really didn't; she just saw what everybody else did; a 'trouble maker' or 'a bit of fun' never a person who actually would love to have a proper conversation about something meaningful. I let out a small sigh and distracted myself with comparing results.

Me and Lily, along with my other friend Amy, whose bright, blonde frizzy hair that everyone seemed to love, shined in the sun. We headed out from Maths to the playfield where all the other year 11s hung out. It was near the ending of the school year and so it was summer and the blazing hot sun was almost boiling us alive in our black uniforms. We sat under a tree, away from all the pestering idiots around and I turned to Lily.

"Have you ever… like, just wanted to go on an adventure? To just pack up one day and leave without even saying anything?" I asked.

"Well to be honest I think everybody must feel like that at one point in their lives." replied Lily.

Amy nodded in agreement. "I know I have." Amy admitted. "Isn't that a bit random? The question, that is." she teased but actually seemed curious as to why I asked that.

"Meh, I'm just a bit bored and it normally starts quite an interesting conversation, like whenever people discuss their dreams."

"Speaking of dreams, I had the most random one last night…" Lily started. As much as this did start an interesting conversation for the rest of lunch, I was a bit annoyed that my original question was almost completely ignored, well no matter. Lunch had now ended and it was time to go back into the prison (which is also known as the classroom).

**xXx**

Returning home I met up with my younger sister Emily who informed me that Mum had gone to my nans house (which was about an hour and a half away, so even if I wanted to I couldn't go and see her) to help to sort out her aunts funeral. Being alone just me and Emily in the house; naturally she started annoying me, but soon she got bored and tried to start a conversation with me.

"You know the other day, I was thinking that dad could have just left us since he's not even married to mum. He's good for not doing that isn't he?"

"Yeah" I replied with my nose in my book, I did take in what she said though and when she left my room; giving up trying to entertain herself, I pondered on what she said. _Geesh! If dad had left us I would be a completely different person, maybe even dead by now (since he did save me from getting run over by a car when I was little). You never know! Anyways I should take my mind off all this, I should really be concentrating on school work. God that that sounds nerdy!_

It was nearing eleven at night and knowing mum wouldn't be back until tomorrow at the earliest, I decided to go out for a stroll. I lived in the country side and I truly preferred it from the busy and noisy streets of London or any town or city for that matter. And to me the countryside was even more beautiful outside at night, with the stars shining, the moonlight lighting the way, and the silence. It all gave me a kind of inner peace. I walked through a cornfield, towards the cricket pitch and I pulled out my phone and checked the time: 11:15pm. _Huh I've already been walking quite a while!_ I put my headphones in and listened to one of my favourite music bands of all time: Imagine Dragons. As their music filled my ears I heard a loud snap! My head immediately darted round behind me as I took my headphones out to listen carefully. Nothing. I looked down and discovered it was just myself that caused the noise, seeing a snapped twig under my feet. Placing my headphones back in I neared the edge of the cornfield which lead to the cricket pitch. Climbing over a crumbling wall I crept over to a nearby football goal and laid down on the back of the net so I could look up at the stars.

As I laid back I felt something in the back pocket of my skinny jeans, I pulled it out and it revealed to be a penknife. Its blade is bigger than most and could do some real damage to flesh. I remembered I had put it in there the other day when out helping my friend with one of their 'projects'. I placed it back and continued looking up at the ebony sky. I paused my music and took in the atmosphere of the night. _Weird… Although today hasn't actually been an eventful one, my mind for some reason has been triggered to think about a great many things today; my father, myself, my 'friends' all sorts of possibilities and to be honest how extremely boring life is in this current era. I mean sure we have mind blowing technology compared to fifty years ago but because of our advanced technology it's made it harder to discover anything new, because we already have discovered so much. At least one hundred years ago or so there was still so much wonder and things to learn about our world._ I sighed. _Oh well, it doesn't matter that much I guess. I do babble on to myself in my thoughts don't I? _

I checked the time again on my phone 11:58pm. _Wow. Time half does fly by! _11:59pm. _Maybe I should head back._ I looked up at the full moon one more time and noticed a shooting star fly across the sky. _Hmm a shooting star, suppose I better make a wish. Fuck It. I wish to go on an adventure! _I looked down at my phone it had just turned Midnight. In that moment it was so quiet I could swear I could hear the blood running through my veins. I stood up. Suddenly, a huge gust of wind blew me back down to the ground and a light shot out from one small point in front of me. It turned into a floating spiral of light in the air and I sat there gobsmacked…

I rose up off the ground and took a step towards it. _NO! FREAKING! WAY! Can this be a portal or some shit like that!?_ I picked up a little stone on the floor and chucked it towards the light. Silence. _Well that sure didn't come out the other side. _I spun on my heels and looked around for a stick, soon I found one, picked it up and put it half way into the never ending spiral of light. I pulled it back. Nothing had happened to it. _It doesn't seem to cause harm to anything, well at least inanimate objects that is… _I slowly reached my hand out and my fingertips came mere millimetres away from it, the light seemed to attach itself to my hand a bit like when water does when you slowly take your hand out from underneath water. _Cool!_ The next thing I knew; I was yanked forward by an over powering force! I felt as if I was falling a million miles downwards… and there I was, flat on my face on a solid, cold, marble floor. _Oh Fuck! Where am I?_


	2. Hellfire

Hellfire

As I came to my senses I smelt the enders of a fire burning and could feel the last of its heat behind me. I lifted my face off the cold floor and saw in front of me a man's black pair of shoes, as I looked a little higher I could see his ebony robes reaching down to his ankles. _Wait… this seems really familiar. No way. Could it actually be…? No, it just can't! _And then the answer came almost immediately after that thought.

"Uh… You there. Girl! Get up, who are you? A demon, witch, sorceress...? Answer Me!" a deep voice boomed as it echoed in the large room. _Frollo! _I stood up whilst brushing a bit of dust off my knees. As I looked down at myself I noticed I was still in my normal clothes but animated… in Disney's style. _Sweet!_ I glanced up at him meeting his dark stare. _Right, quickly Jenn think of everything you know about him, and use it to your advantage. Number one: He's Religious!_

"I'm… I'm Jennifer Williams… I've been sent by the holy virgin Maria herself to come and answer your prayer for protection against Esmeralda." _Okay good start? I bloody hope he just sang Hellfire otherwise he may slit my throat here and now for not making any sense. _I glanced behind me to see if the portal was still there but no such luck, but then again this is what I asked for; an adventure! I smiled but then wiped it off my face when I looked back at Frollo.

"I'm no fool, how is it you came out the fire, if you are truly an angel? Only demons would do such things" Asked Frollo. _Oh crap. Umm._

"Well if I was a demon from hell itself, would I not ask for a price for helping you?" _Alright, that's a valid argument isn't it?_

"Hmmm. I suppose…" There was a short pause as Frollo ran his hand through his hair and stood up straight to his full height. "Very well then, I shall trust you. You don't seem to pose any threat towards me. Although, if I think for one second you're not who you say you are, I will kill you where you stand!" I did not reply to his statement because I thought; the less I say the better. _He's less likely to kill me then isn't he?_ "Now, how do you propose to protect me from her?" _Number Two: Esmeralda and the hatred for gypsys._

"Well, I can help you in finding her. I know exactly where the court of Miracles is and how to get there… and then once you have her in chains, I'll leave you with the choice of burning her or her to be yours… and yours alone." I smirked a little at quoting him. _Now come on Frollo surely you couldn't resist to getting your hands on her and the Court of Miracles? _ Frollo grinned back a little, but before he could reply I stated: "For your information, however, I cannot _make_ Esmeralda love you or _want_ you, I can only help to convince her to at least accept your offer when you ask her."

"It's a deal then, but I assume there to be no tricks."

"No tricks." I verified.

"Finally I shall be able to dispose of the Vermin in this city!" He whispered to himself. "Now. If I may ask, what are those clothes you are wearing? I have never seen anyone to be wearing those kinds of clothes? They are most… intriguing." With this Frollo reached out and played with the sleeve of my hoody in between his fingers, trying to tell what kind of fabric it was. _He's a bit touchy/feely, isn't he!_ "That's peculiar it feels like cotton but -"

"It doesn't matter. Do you know what time it is?" I asked trying to change the subject._ For all I knew the fabric my hoody was made out of may not have been invented yet!_ Frollo arched a brow at me.

"Well no matter. I do not much care anyway what your clothes are made of, and the time I believe is nearing nine." And as if he was controlling the bells of Notre Dame herself, they started ringing as soon as he finished his sentence.

Swirling around on his heels he turned his back to me and started to walk towards the huge wooden doors at the other end of the room. He strayed off to the side for a moment, where a bench was and picked up his hat with the long red sash. "It seems to be getting late and I find myself growing tired… Now, do you wish to sleep? If so, please let me sort out a room for you." Frollo said turning his back towards me.

Frollo: _How truly intriguing this young girl is, but, is she even real? I must be hallucinating. Angels never really come and answer prayers. But she's right there in front of me talking! Urgh. I shall rest for the night and interrogate her tomorrow. I don't seem to be in the right mind set at all to be distinguishing her from angel or demon or even just a normal human. _

"Yes, thank you. I would love to have a rest." Jennifer replied.

"Very well then." I sauntered out of the room into the corridor, with Jenn following closely behind.

Jenn: We turned to the right and headed down the corridor towards a spiralling staircase. To actually be walking in the Palace of Justice was such a surreal experience. _I bloody hope he isn't plotting something against me… to just kill me in the dead of night! _A small shiver ran down my spine at that thought. _Well, that's pretty unlikely isn't it? I am helping him after all!_

Treading on the marble floor on the next level of the Palace, the footsteps echoed down the dark, eerie corridor. Frollo went over to a nearby guard and ordered him to take me to one of the guest rooms and send a maid up if I asked of anything. Frollo also whispered something to the guard but unfortunately I could not hear what was said between them. He then turned to me and bid me "Adieu." And went into his personal chambers.

"Come on then miss, follow me." The soldier said. I nodded and came up to walk at his side. _What the hell were they just talking about?_ As we reached the top of the stairs in the main foyer he started to question me. "So… Uh. Miss, may I ask how old you are? It is odd for the Minister to be conversing and… looking after a woman so young for no apparent reason."

"I'm his niece."

"Really?"

"Really! And I'm sixteen by the way." _Why the hell did I just tell him I'm Frollo's niece? That was just retarded!_

"Sorry if I offended you miss."

"No, you didn't its fine."

He smiled. "My names Adrien by the way."

I smiled back. "My names Jennifer but my friends call me Jenn." _Actually maybe I shouldn't of told him my name, right just shut up Jenn! No more talking unless absolutely needed._ After reaching the bottom of the stairs we strolled further through the palace. I tried to memorize everything I could, so I would hopefully not get lost in the labyrinth of corridors in the future. Adrien waltzed over to some double doors and creaked one of them open. I peered in and realised it was the kitchen.

"You maid! Come and help Miss Jennifer: Escort her to a guestroom and find her something to eat and drink."

"Yes, of course." The maid replied. She was quite old, maybe late forties or fifties, a bit chubby. She actually reminded me of my mum a lot. "So would you like anything miss?"

"Well could I have a cup of wa- wine actually? A cup of wine please." _The water might not be very sanitary around this time, and it's not that weird for a kid to have wine around this time either. So yeah she shouldn't question that._

"Of course." With that the maid went into the kitchen and fetched me a goblet of red wine as quickly as she could. She handed it to me and started leading the way.

Making it back up to the same corridor the Minister had taken his leave in, the maid showed me to a room probably about three doors down from Frollo. She placed the key in the lock and it clicked open. I gazed in. To my right; a huge double bed with a wooden canopy over the top of it and ivory curtains drooping from it sides. Off to the left was a fire place with a beautifully carved mantel. In the middle of the room; a red patterned rug with a mahogany desk on top, and behind it at the far end of the room a huge set of glass double doors which lead out to a balcony. "Wow." I murmured to myself.

"Is there anything else miss?" the maid asked.

"No thank you." And with that she left and I walked into the room, making sure to shut the door behind me. I still had the wine so I had a quick taster of it. _Mhhmm Nice! _I went over to the bed and placed it on the side desk. I only asked for the wine because I do tend to get thirsty in the night and that wakes me up, so it's easier to have a drink by the side of me for when I wake. I took my hoody and jeans off and snuggled into the bed. The bed did honestly make me feel like I was on top of a big fluffy cloud. I let out a small sigh as I relaxed and started to think over the previous day's events, and eventually I drifted off into sleep.

xXx

"SHIT!" I cried out. Jumping out of bed and falling to the floor, bringing the covers along with me. I looked around my room realising that I was no longer having a nightmare. _Phew! _I took a second glance reassuring that this wasn't a dream either. _I still can't believe I'm… actually… here! Right in the middle of the Hunchback of Notre Dame! _It was late. Very late, but I did not find myself to be tired at all. Steadying myself on the bed, I stood up. My throat had gone quite dry and so I grasped for the goblet of wine on the side desk. The wine ran down my throat, quenching my thirst quite nicely. Deciding I was too awake to just fall back asleep, I went over to the door, and reached for the handle. _Oh wait!_ I stopped myself, and spun back round to fetch my jeans. After putting them on, I opened the door and peered down the still rather eerie corridor. _No one seems to be up I think I will go for a little wander._ I strode down the corridor. I was bare foot so the smooth marble floor was a luxury to my feet. I didn't make too much noise by the time I reached a spiral staircase at the other end of the hall; it was only the quiet echo of the soles of my feet hitting the floor which had disturbed the palace. I decided to go to the large room where I first came through the portal (_Just to see if there's a way back or… something)._

As I stepped into the room I could instantly feel the dampness in the air and the smell of the long ago singed fire. I went over to the window and took in a deep breath while gazing out at the beautiful view before me. _Notre Dame truly is a breath taking cathedral even from so far away! _I thought. Swirling around, I turned towards the fireplace. Walking over I didn't see anything out of the ordinary and wondered how I will ever get back or if I'm stuck here for ever. _Well,_ _I don't mind staying here but if I get on the wrong side of Frollo I am going to have the worst possible time, so I have to be weary! _Suddenly, a loud boom erupted from the fire place. Then the same portal appeared but before I could get to grips with what was happening a girl shot out and fell to the floor in front of me with the portal disappearing behind her. Abruptly I went over to the girl scanning her as I did so. She had Barbie blonde hair and was probably just a bit shorter than me indicating she was my age. She was wearing a white vest and grey cotton shorts. Then it hit me. _I know this girl! _

"Amy?" I queried. Her head shot up and our gazes locked.

"Jenn? Where the hell am I? One minute I was looking out my bedroom window the next I –"

"Calm down! Calm down... Look, from what I have observed we have been placed right into the middle of the hunchback of Notre Dame!" I said gesturing with my hands.

"What? That Disney film you like?" Amy questioned.

"Yes. Look down at your hands your animated!" She glanced down and her jaw dropped.

"Okay. What the Hell Jenn? This is really creepy!"

"I know. Look you really need to quiet down we are right in the middle of-"

"The Palace of Justice?" She interrupted, looking around. "Shit! Jenn where's… the bad guy? Urgh! I forgot his name."

"He's probably asleep. And its Frollo by the way."

"Okay, well do you think we should go kill him or something? To save Quasimodo and that all the trouble?"

"No! This time Frollo's going to win!" I said determined. _I might as well let her know my true intentions straight up._

"But he's the bad guy!"

"Whether someone is good or bad is just a matter of opinion! What makes you think he is such a bad person anyway?"

"Uh, have you seen his scary ass face? And treating Quasi like a piece of shit just because he's deformed! Prejudice bastard! And then goes crazy lookin' for Esmeralda!" She snapped back. "Not to mention his horse!"

"Well… In the original book; Frollo cares for Quasi! And is a priest, so it's even more understandable that when he sees Esmeralda he is completely torn apart wondering why god would do that to him; letting his animalistic instincts want to take over and turn him to sin! Everything his life was based upon had turned its back against him… And are you not a hypocrite? You said he is prejudice and yet you're being prejudice towards him when you don't even know him!" I said trying not to raise my voice. Amy opened her mouth as she was about to say something, but then she did not and looked down towards the floor defeated.

"Now you are either with me or against me. Your choice." I said making less distance between her and I, to just slightly intimidate her.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not letting Frollo win!"

"Fine so you are against me then!" I reached for my pen knife. Grabbing her by her clothes I pinned her up to the nearest wall and put the blade towards her neck. _Come on Amy I don't really want to do this, just team up with me!_ I shouted inwardly.

"Jenn! What if you succeed and we can't get back because that isn't the way the true story goes?" _Fuck sakes that's a good point! Urgh… no! It would be more fun to live in this era anyway!_

"I don't care!" and just as I said that, I heard a scuffling noise somewhere towards the door and realised we were being watched. "…Do you ever get the feeling your being watched Amy?" I said letting the person know; I know that they are there.

"What?" Amy questioned, obviously not knowing someone had been eavesdropping. I ignored her and crept over to the door. Gazing either way down the dark corridor I didn't see anyone. _They must be hiding. _I stepped out into the middle of the corridor as I did so I saw a dark figure emerge from the shadows not far ahead of me.

"Well Miss Jennifer is it not a bit late to be going for a wander in my Palace?"

**Thanks for reading this guys! Reviews appreciated. FYI: I'm trying to keep this historically accurate so if you see anything out of place please say! Alright next chapter should be up soon!**


End file.
